


Увенчанный довольством

by rio_abajo_rio



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rio_abajo_rio/pseuds/rio_abajo_rio
Summary: Просто нежная лиричная поэтичная зарисовка про то, какие бывают разные короны в природе живой и неживой. Переводчик ну просто не смог пройти мимо :)





	Увенчанный довольством

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a crown called content](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20332966) by [arriviste](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arriviste/pseuds/arriviste). 

> Текст также доступен для чтения и комментирования на ficbook.net: https://ficbook.net/readfic/8586669.

Волосы Маэдроса были прекрасны. Ниже талии ниспадали они во всём своём рыже-каштановом великолепии и в золотом свете Древ сияли янтарём, бронзой и сердоликом. Таким волосам требовалось особенное, необычное украшение — ну или, во всяком случае, требовалось у нолдор — и отец Маэдроса сотворил для него медный венец, когда тот был ещё совсем дитя. Когда Феанор погиб в пламени, Куруфин сделал корону для Маэдроса, и лишь для Маэдроса: три части золота и одна часть меди. И новая корона цветом была подобна самому пламени — вещь, что так сверкала, подходила лишь к сверкающей голове Маэдроса.

Но корона эта сгинула где-то в Ангбанде. И это было хорошо. На Маглоре она смотрелась бы как насмешка… на Финголфина роняла бы мрачную тень.

(- Омыта кровью, — горько съязвил Келегорм, — именно это они и говорят о нас обо всех! Будто у их драгоценного Фингона на клинке крови меньше!

— Да, у драгоценного Фингона на клинке кровь, — холодно парировал Маэдрос, — с тех самых пор, как он этим клинком освободил меня с Тангородрим. Не желаю больше слышать ничего о коронах, ни в буквальном, ни в переносном смысле.)

— Придётся тебе раздобыть своему отцу новую корону, — заявил Маэдрос. Голова его в этот момент покоилась у Фингона на коленях.

— Уверен, кто-нибудь этим займётся, — рассеянно проговорил Фингон, чьи пальцы деловито сновали у Маэдроса в волосах.

То было одно из немногих мест, прикосновения к которому не причиняли Маэдросу боли — в буквальном и в переносном смысле. Отмыты, ещё раз отмыты, и опять отмыты после спасения — и мыл их Фингон, а тепло воды ласкало Маэдросу кожу головы как утешительный сон. Вода омывала лицо, будто дождь — горы, и была нежна, как слеза. Серебряная чаша запачкалась серым и бурым — от старой грязи и крови, смытых с него в это третье купанье.

А затем из его волос были вырезаны узелки и колтуны — и это тоже сделал Фингон, и в глазах его было то же страдание, как и тогда, когда он опустил меч на запястье Маэдроса, а руки его были столь же осторожны, пусть теперь в них и были ножницы. И он просил прощения за каждую отрезанную прядь.

Будто бы Маэдроса заботили его волосы!

Что ж, Маэдрос поклялся бы, что они его не заботят, не заботили и никогда больше заботить не будут… но теперь, когда они были чистыми, подстриженными — и вымытыми в четвёртый раз, с лавандой! — и падали ему на плечи водопадом красного золота, и нежно пахли… сколько же времени прошло с тех пор, когда он не питал отвращение к каждой частичке себя… и он вновь сломался.

Он всё ещё с трудом узнавал себя в зеркале из электрума — таким он выглядел измождённым, измученным. Он сомневался, и что все остальные узнали бы его после Тангородрим, если бы не пламя волос — оно неразрывно привязывало его к прошлому, к тому принцу из Тириона, кем он был когда-то.

— Да я бы тебя и лысым узнал! — с яростным отрицанием воскликнул Фингон, когда Маэдрос поделился с ним своими соображениями. — Хотя, знаешь, я очень рад, что ты не лысый.

— О да, ведь ты лишился бы своих исключительных прав на всё это, — поддразнил его Маэдрос, потому что Фингон так и не бросил своего занятия. Тот всё продолжал промывать его волосы, причёсывать, заплетать их — днём, ночью. Пусть и охотно поощрял Маэдроса в его неистовом желании всё делать самому, одной рукой. Но вот волосы Маэдроса — те оставались предметом заботы Фингона, и Маэдрос полагал это разумным: когда они отрастут подлиннее, он сам сумеет их как-то подвязать или закрутить в более-менее сносный узел… но пока он всё ещё нуждается в помощи.

(- Ну или ты мог бы препоручить это прислуге, — заявил Куруфин, приподняв верхнюю губу — будто бы не он сам никому, кроме родичей да собственной супруги не позволял трогать свои волосы. — Ничего, конечно, не имею против того, чтоб ты заставлял потомка Индис прислуживать тебе, младший род всегда и должен следовать за старшим, в конце-то концов. Но то, с какой самоотверженностью посвящает себя этому наш дражайший кузен — это как-то даже непристойно…)

— Я бы хотел… — сказал Фингон, и пальцы его в волосах Маэдроса замерли, будто его поймали на чём-то таком — но от волос он их не отнял.

— Я рад помощи, — откликнулся Маэдрос, а затем — раз уж голос Фингона звучит так серьёзно: — Мне нужно всё, что только возможно, чтоб я стал выглядеть сносно! Уверен, я не единственный, кто благодарен тебе за то, что ты заботишься обо мне.

— Но я делаю это не поэтому!

И Маэдрос откинулся головой Фингону на колени, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Фингон смотрел на него сверху вниз своими серо-голубыми глазами, тёмными и непостижимыми. И так стиснул зубы, будто собирался сказать что-то ужасно глупое, но, по его решительному мнению, правильное.

— Я бы хотел… я и правда хочу этих исключительных прав.

— Что?

— Я не хочу, чтобы ещё кто-то прикасался к тебе так… — и Фингон провёл большим пальцем по тёплой косточке за ухом у Маэдроса… тот прикрыл глаза, и Фингон продолжил; казалось, ему легче говорить, когда Маэдрос на него не смотрит. — Я хочу помочь тебе, конечно, хочу! Но делаю это я не из доброты, а для себя. Ну или не только из доброты. Мне нравится быть добрым с тобой.

— Ну, никто с тобой не соперничает за доступ к этому занятью…

— Я и не хочу никаких соперников, никогда! Может, это потому, что я думаю только о себе, да… Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Ты и делаешь меня счастливым, — Маэдрос открыл глаза. — Ты. Фингон.

— О… — Фингон выглядел так, будто прочёл в его глазах целую библиотеку.

А затем случилась неловкая путаница рук и ног, и Маэдрос попытался высвободить голову, выбраться из колыбели колен Фингона с помощью единственной руки, да ещё так, чтоб не опереться на рану, что была вместо второй; Фингон попытался помочь ему, но без особого успеха, и за какой-то миг до того, как они бы наконец расплелись, их лица оказались на одном уровне, и пальцы Фингона вновь вплелись в волосы Маэдроса, обхватили его лицо…

Губы у Фингона были тёплыми, и Маэдрос прикрыл глаза и отдался нехитрому удовольствию, которое эти губы дарили, касаясь, надавливая, ища. Они были столь нежными, что он даже такого и не ожидал, и когда наконец всё закончилось, в глазах Фингона был тот же вопрос, что и в губах… но за ним и за густыми чёрными ресницами сияли звёзды.

— Исключительные права, — проговорил Маэдрос и прокашлялся. — Навсегда… если ты хочешь, — и они вновь поцеловались, уже куда менее осторожно.

Финголфин был коронован новой короной, которую выковал один из его последователей — лишь эхо той красоты, которую когда-то создал Феанор для Финвэ или той кроваво-красной окровавленной короны, что сделал для Маэдроса Куруфин. Эта корона сияла бледной желтизной нового золота и выглядела обещанием того, что и на этом дальнем берегу мир ещё может быть сотворён заново, и, невзирая на тьму, гибель и рок, сверкающее новое начало возможно.

А Маэдрос в своих огненных волосах носил лишь заплетённые Фингоном косы — и носил он их как корону.


End file.
